


Four-Component Word

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Choking, Crying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinbaku, Kinktober, Magic, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Silence, Simultaneous Orgasm, Temperature Play, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, guided masturbation, sexual extortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Touch, kiss, caress, trust - four components of l.o.v.e. But love is not the only four-letter word and every picture has a negative. How much do you have to flip the colors before love becomes hate? My go at Kinktober. 96% feels, 4% actual sex. Griffin x Valtor all the way. Tags will update as chapters do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Kinktober collection. I've decided to do 28 days instead of 31 so that I can have a little breather from time to time. Each chapter will have the kink specified in the beginning (but know I've taken some liberties regarding that). Chapter is set in the past, pre-series, unless stated otherwise. I hope I can keep this up for the entirety of October, but I guess we just have to see. Anyway, time to dive in! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Body Worship

He was all naked underneath her and so very vulnerable as he moaned quietly, not feeling the need to hold back the sounds as she touched every inch of his skin, not feeling like they betrayed to her the pleasure that he was supposed to hide. He’d left himself in her hands when she’d pinned his to the mattress gently but insistently, a plea in her eyes for him to let her love him. And he’d agreed, freeing himself from her grip with ease and pulling her in for a kiss to say yes. It was untypical of him to let go of all control that he’d fought so hard for and let her do as she pleased and she treasured all the trust he’d placed in her and wanted to give him equal satisfaction in return.

She caressed and kissed with gentle fingertips and lips, slowly letting him soak up into the river of her feelings, careful not to drown or freeze him. And he let himself feel without fearing the intimacy, his body responding naturally to every little touch she gifted him with. It was beautiful to see him shiver and press himself into her, seeking more–everything–she was willing to give. And she gave him everything, all the love and affection she held for him.

She wrote “I care for you” on his body with the touch of her fingertips running over muscles that had strained again and again for a goal that wasn’t even his own, that had tensed as he’d jumped in defense against a world where he didn’t belong, until he relaxed in her hands. She would wrap him in her tenderness where he’d never have to struggle to prove his worth and fight for his place in her heart.

She traced “I want you” over his skin with her tongue to erase all those thoughts of not being enough that had been drilled into his brain until he was clutching the sheets to anchor himself so that her affection wouldn’t carry him away. She would never abandon him so he could let himself go and enjoy the flow.

She kissed “I love you” in the scars on his skin, in the marks from within, her lips smothering all the doubts in his brain. And she would whisper it in his ears until it was the only thing he could hear.

And she was so lost in the world of his being, worshipping him with her very breathing, that she almost missed the strangled whimper that could’ve only come from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Crying (not quite what this entails though)

His body was unnaturally still and it only seemed to get stiffer as he forced his muscles to obey his will and not move despite the obvious strain in them to do so. It was grotesque to see him holding back from her like that and Griffin almost gasped at the sight.

She looked at his face to see in his eyes what the problem was but she found it before her gaze could meet his. He turned his head to the side when he noticed he’d drawn her attention–the shame in the gesture cut off her air and had tears prickling at her eyelids–but that couldn’t hide the salty tracks on his cheek. He was crying, and she was crying.

“Don’t look at me,” he rasped, his voice breaking and turning into a whisper. He choked down a sob that threatened to erupt from him now that he’d opened his mouth and he sank his teeth viciously into his lower lip to keep his cries trapped inside him. Griffin was sure he would push his tears back in his eyes if he could or he’d use his powers to make sure his eyes would never be able to shed another tear again and that knowledge nestled itself into her heart like a white-hot torn of burning agony, nearly making her cry out. But she couldn’t think about herself now. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him or allow her tears to block him from her view. Not until she’d reassured him she’d never turn her back on him.

She cupped his face in her hands with her skin tenderly touching him only enough to lure him to look at her but never to force him to strain his body or mind.

He turned to face her, the softness and warmth of her skin too tempting to resist amidst the coldness of his distress, but his eyes were shut tight under the crushing pressure of his own self-loathing. He didn’t want to meet her gaze, afraid of judgment that would never be there.

“Valtor, look at me,” she coaxed with a voice so quiet that he rather absorbed the plea through his skin than heard it in his ears. She wanted it to melt into his skin and get inside his body, reach his mind and have his muscles relax. It pained her to see him so rigid, like a cold statue devoid of all life.

He opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision from the tears, and she could see him hating himself for it, for his emotions, for showing her his weakness. Only, she’d seen no weakness, but just relief that had overwhelmed him to the point where it had needed to spill out of him.

“I won’t look at you if you don’t want me to.” She’d respect his wishes and his boundaries. But she was sure that being alone and untouched–unloved–was not his wish. He’d been taught that it was, but she could tell from the love he’d accepted in her arms and even the tears in his eyes that that wasn’t the desire of his heart. “But I want you to know that I’m here for you,” she said, her thumbs slowly brushing away the agony from his cheeks. “And I will see you through all your tears and all your fears,” she said, her own tears trailing down her face at the thought of the insecurities in his head. She would drown them in her love. And he seemed to find the proof of that in the tears that kept spilling from her eyes.

He covered her hands with his, not to push her away, but to keep her close. “Kiss me again,” he spoke, his voice hoarse as if he’d never used it before. “Keep kissing me until my tears drain.”

And she did. She leaned in and placed a kiss at the corner of his lips. His mouth opened for her and the air in their lungs mingled until they were breathing like one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Temperature Play

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Valtor asked, the concern and care in his eyes only confirming how right she’d been to trust him with her body.

“Of course,” she reassured him and squeezed his hand. They’d discussed the idea when he’d brought it up but hadn’t done much about it after that until she’d brought it back just a few hours prior. He seemed hesitant but that only made her more eager to feel him, all of him.

He pulled his hand out of hers and carefully placed it on her thigh as if he was afraid of breaking her. He looked at her and she nodded to convince him again that he wasn’t forcing her into anything, that she desired it as much as he did.

She felt heat rushing under her skin and wrapping around her muscles, having them relaxing in its embrace just like her heart was rested with the knowledge that he’d keep her safe. She liked to imagine that the warmth of his magic came from his love for her and while it burned fiercely, he would never let the flames lick at her skin, much less harm her. He’d keep them to a hot sensation but wouldn’t let them engulf her in burning agony.

“How are you feeling?” Valtor asked as if the content sigh that had left her lips hadn’t been enough of a sign for him.

“Like I’m all enveloped in your passion.” Griffin smiled at him as she propped herself up on her elbows in hopes of him leaning in for her to steal a kiss from his lips.

“Then you’ll probably love this,” Valtor said as he moved his hand to her lower abdomen and the heat spread over her nerve-endings like a wildfire in the forest and the searing sensation swallowed her mind in its depths to the point where she almost missed the smirk that took over Valtor’s face at the gasp that came from her as she let her body fall back down on the mattress. “How hot and bothered do you think I will be able to get you before you start begging me to put out the fire?” he asked, the smugness dripping from his voice like the arousal was dripping out of her.

She would retort but he moved his hand lower, causing warmth to wash over her sensitive skin as his fingers dipped to the wetness of her entrance and there was nothing for her to say when he’d gotten the proof of how turned on she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Orgasm Delay

Her form was so taut with anticipation that it was painful to watch. She only relaxed when the mattress dipped under his weight and she felt his body on top of hers. A lot of the pressure drained from her now that he’d allowed her the satisfaction of feeling him pressed against her.

Valtor cupped her cheek to have her look at him. “Do you trust me?” he asked, his thumb stroking her skin, because she looked like she needed to hear that answer as much as he did.

“Yes,” she said without a beat of hesitation. “Of course I do.” She covered his hand with hers and pulled it to her mouth to place a kiss on his palm. And her eyes screamed “I love you”. He couldn’t remember a more reassuring sight.

“Good,” he said with all the seriousness he had, holding her gaze, before he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft with the promise of her trust and her mouth opened to him immediately. He let his tongue soothe any anxiousness that might have been left in her mind but it didn’t seem enough for she almost whimpered when he pulled away. She didn’t try to pull him back to her, though. “Remember you can’t beg me for anything,” he reminded.

Griffin nodded but he could feel her heart tensing in her chest along with the rest of her muscles.

“You will get your pleasure, I promise,” he assured again to keep the doubts in her mind away. It wasn’t her fault, nor was it her desire to act the way she did, but she couldn’t help it. There was that jaded part of her mind that encouraged her to take what she wanted because no one would give it to her otherwise. He had the same instincts, too, his desire to touch every inch of her skin every time she got naked for him not at all selfless. But in her embrace he’d not once doubted that she’d give him everything she had, so he took his time exploring her body and the effects his caresses had on her mind. She sometimes lost all her patience, though, chasing her own orgasm like nothing else was of consequence. And it hurt his ego as much as it hurt his heart to even think she might have felt unsatisfied. “Just let yourself feel.” He wanted her to feel everything he did to her, every touch of his, without concerns about her release. He wanted her to trust him enough to feel everything he wanted to give.

“Okay,” she said, her voice shaky with trepidation, but her eyes were full of determination. She wanted it to work, too, wanted to let her insecurities go and let him give her until she could take no more.

Valtor captured her lips in a kiss to seal on his word to take care of her before moving down and kissing her neck. He bit and licked, sucked at her skin, until there was no spot left on her throat that he hadn’t marked as his. His hands traveled all over her body, lightly teasing her skin to have her feel and pressing into her flesh for him to feel her, the warmth and desperation that was oozing from within. He took his time to have the sensations run through her and hear her vocal appreciation in return.

She spilled all her moans and sighs for him, her body responding to all of his whims, and he hadn’t seen a more beautiful sight in all of his years. And when he finally pushed his fingers inside her and closed his lips around her clit, she was so aroused that her body almost immediately started trembling for him. He couldn’t do much before he had to stop all stimulation and stroke gentle circles into the skin of her inner thighs to soothe the little tremors that rippled underneath.

He made sure Griffin had calmed down before returning to his work and driving her crazy again. And then again. And again. Until he had to hold down her hips to stop her from writhing and his name was her favorite word. She wasn’t begging, although the way she whimpered was a plea on its own. Still, she kept her fists closed in the sheets and her impatience buried within. And the effort she was putting in it for him was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. It awakened his own need for her–if her heated skin and her soft vulnerability hadn’t already done it for him–and he was losing his self-control as well.

She almost sobbed in relief when he finally entered her and he had to restrain himself from thrusting them both into the heights of ecstasy. It was a task almost impossible when he was all wrapped in her, her arms clinging to his frame as she held on to him for support, her own body weakened from his selfless efforts. 

He held her close and moved inside her, enjoying all the sweet noises she was making just for him. He couldn’t get enough of them and didn’t give her enough to push her over the edge, leaving her just hanging there with a sob almost falling from her lips and tears filling her eyes.

Her fingers sank into his skin as if to hold him in place for she could take no more. She looked at him with her tear-filled eyes and her mouth opened but no sound came form inside. She just breathed for a minute before she lifted her head off the pillow and closed the gap between them, leaving just an inch between their mouths, just enough space for her breath to enter his lungs like an offering to the god of her heart.

And he took it, pressing his lips against hers and pushing his erection into her, not caring about denying her any longer. She’d given him everything he’d wished for and he only wanted to fall into oblivion with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink – Simultaneous Orgasms

Griffin gave a long, low moan that was continuous enough to reflect the surge of pleasure running through her body. Valtor was touching her in a way that made her eyes roll in the back of her head and he was hitting that spot that had her legs shaking as he thrust inside her.

She pulled his hand away from her clit and when he pinned hers to the mattress, she intertwined their fingers, holding on to him to not get carried away.

“Am I pushing you towards the edge?” he asked like the smug bastard that he was. He knew damn well what he was doing to her. He could feel her walls clenching around him in pre-orgasmic state.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to concentrate enough to find the words she needed in the haze in her mind. “You’ll push me over it,” she said as she looked at him.

“Well, if you can’t hold out, we can always try the simultaneous orgasms some other time,” Valtor said, though Griffin knew his readiness to compromise had nothing to do with actual selflessness. He would get his ego stroked either way. Whether she came undone from his ministrations or put the effort in to restrain herself didn’t matter to him. It was a win-win situation for him. But she wasn’t ready to accept the losing position.

“There’s a simple solution that comes to mind.” She gave him a wicked smile as she ran her fingers up his back, the touch soft and seductive.

“And what might that be?” he sounded intrigued rather than alarmed, but it was his mistake to make. He should’ve heeded the warning sign she’d given him.

“This.” 

She grasped at his shoulder and used her magic to give her some extra strength to flip them over. He hadn’t seen it coming so she didn’t have to exert that much energy before he was lying on his back underneath her.

“Much better,” Griffin said as she relocated her hands to his chest to support herself as she moved on top of him. The new position allowed her control over the depth of his thrusts and more freedom of movement so that she could even the playing field a bit, getting him closer to his release while she was being less affected.

“Agree to disagree,” Valtor said as he grabbed her arms and pushed himself to a sitting position, pulling her flush to him, her chest pressed against his. “Now it’s better.” His hand came to the back of her neck and he pulled her into a kiss.

Griffin wrapped her arms around his neck while his free hand settled on her hip and they renewed their movements, reseting their rhythm. She deepened the kiss as she tried to focus on his tongue in her mouth rather than on his erection inside her but he wasn’t making it easy.

She moaned in his mouth and broke the kiss, panting for air. To her relief he seemed just as out of breath as she was and like he had trouble keeping his eyes open. The hand on her neck slid down her spine to rest at her waist.

“Are you close?” Valtor asked, so maybe he was a little less breathless than her.

She only managed to nod as she closed her eyes. She touched her forehead to his and brought her hand to his face to stroke his cheek. Feeling him lean in the touch had warmth rushing through her.

“So am I,” He admitted and the mere fact that he did it as well as the softness of the words had her practically melting in his arms, all traces of mind games and competitiveness erased from her mind as it was left blank for his love to fill it.

Griffin focused on that, on what he was making her feel, on the pleasure building inside her, and let her magic reach for him. And he met her halfway, his magic connecting with hers and wrapping around her. Their powers tangled in each other and fell over them like a soft and warm blanket that was keeping them safe. It kept everything else away, allowing them to revel in each other’s presence and bask in their connection. They were one–physically, emotionally and magically–feeling the same love for one another.

So when they reached their peak, she felt his release, too, felt his pleasure running through her as well as her own and it shook her to her core. Her body trembled so hard that she was sure she would actually fall apart if not for his arms around her to keep her whole. Her head fell back as she cried out and she felt Valtor groan against her throat where his mouth was currently pressed and it only had her quiver more. Feeling what he did, the ecstasy that she made him feel by giving him all of herself was the most incredible sensation she’d ever felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sensory Deprivation

“You have to let me in your head if we want this to work,” Valtor instructed again. “No resistance,” he said, his tone grave and his expression dead serious but he reached out to stroke her face.

Griffin smiled at him. “I got this, don’t worry,” she caught his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“There’s plenty to worry about,” Valtor said, not letting go of her hand as if scared that she’d jump to doing the spell when that wasn’t in her power. She was all in his hands.

“You love trying out new magic tricks in the bedroom,” she half-teased, trying to get him to relax. He was more tense than her, starting to look like he didn’t trust himself and his magic when she did. It was disconcerting.

“We’re messing with your brain here,” he held her gaze as if pleading with her to understand him, as if begging her to back out of it. “We don’t know what side effects there might be if something goes wrong.” He was looking at her like he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. She knew the feeling.

“Nothing will go wrong.” She pulled him into a kiss, letting her lips soothe him in a way words never could. “I trust you completely with my brain. And the rest of me,” she said before lying back down on the bed.

“Okay,” Valtor grasped at her hand even tighter. “Here we go,” he said but no magic came out of him before she nodded to encourage him again.

It moved through her then. It started from her fingertips, inching up slowly, probing, looking for an ounce of resistance to scare it away. But it didn’t find any so it reluctantly made its way up her arm, through her neck and into her head.

It fell over her like a curtain, shutting out the rest of the world. First, it blocked out her sight, Valtor’s face disappearing from it as if she’d shut her eyes, but she hadn’t. Yet, all she could see was darkness. It didn’t scare her, though, for his hand was still in hers and as long as that was the case, she knew she was safe.

So Griffin let his magic cut off her sense of smell, taking a second to mourn the lost of his scent. She felt another surge of magic but couldn’t really tell if it had done it’s job of shutting down her sense of taste so she bit herself. Sharp pain ran through her brain. With three senses blocked out, the only two that were left were overworking to compensate for the loss, making every sensation she could feel more intense. She only felt the blood dripping in her mouth but wouldn’t have been able to tell it apart from water if it weren’t coming from the wound on her lip.

Valtor practically lay on top of her and licked at it, making her lips part more, her mouth almost watering with the desire to feel him do it again, his touch exquisite like heaven to her deprived brain. “Was that really necessary?” he asked, forcing her to take a moment to process the words in order to figure out what he was talking about. His voice was so distracting, sweet like honey and dripping all around her, soaking up her brain.

“What, you’re the only one allowed to bite me?” she asked, making sure to close her eyes before she went for the smug smile to secure that looking at the wrong direction wasn’t going to ruin it. She couldn’t quite tell what was happening to her eyes while she was under his spell.

“Yes, exactly,” Valtor said, his lips almost touching hers–and how she yearned for that–before his teeth sank into the wound.

Griffin cried out as her nails dug in his hand, his possessiveness as arousing as it was painful and, currently, that was a lot.

He let go of her lip and moved to whisper in her ear, “Remember, no resistance–not even for a moment–during the entirety of this. I don’t want to drop you, even if there is a bed underneath you.”

Griffin nodded again. “I know.”

“Well, off you go then,” Valtor said, their little argument having awoken his own desire enough to get him past his worries.

A new surge of magic ran through her and turned off her hearing. She couldn’t even hear his breathing anymore. Or hers for that matter. The only things she felt were the sheets under her and Valtor’s body on top of hers.

The first soon disappeared as Valtor must have started lifting them in the air so she chose to focus on the feeling of his skin on hers instead of on the panic threatening to erupt inside her. She trusted him, but not having anything to support you could be scary. It was a good thing that she had him to support her.

She focused on the presence of his magic all around her, almost feeling it like a little body of power underneath her that kept her suspended in the air, preventing anything but him from touching her. Her mind and her skin were his playground, and he loved to play. Especially with her.

He drew patterns in her skin, the feather-light touch of his fingertips on her setting off explosions in her brain and scattering it to bits only for his lips to piece it back together again and suck out the air from her lungs as he sucked on her skin. She held on to him and running her hands over his body was the most luscious sensation she’d ever felt. It was just the two of them and nothing else existed, leaving them with an eternity of each other’s touch. It was him that was her connection to the world for he was the only thing she could feel. He was her world.

Valtor’s mouth abandoned her collarbone where he’d been lightly nipping at her skin and, to her surprise, it just disappeared instead of relocating on another body part. She felt the sheets under her again but before she could comprehend their harshness compared to the tenderness of his skin, her senses returned with all the information from them flooding into her brain.

His ragged breathing hit her ears hard as the light blinded her eyes. “What’s going on?” Griffin asked and winced at the sound of her own voice. It was too loud after the quietness that had settled in her mind. But she had to know. That hadn’t been the plan. He’d had to restart her senses one by one to give her time to adjust.

“What did you say?” Valtor asked, his voice frantic and she noticed for the first time the wild look in his eyes. It was slightly hopeful and definitely panicked to no end.

She went back through her thoughts to figure out what could have slipped out when it hit her over the head. She took his face in her hands. “You are my world,” she repeated, relieved to feel him relax against her. She pulled him closer and he kissed her hungrily like there was nothing else in the world he wanted to taste other than her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Overstimulation
> 
> I might have messed around with this one a little bit.

Griffin had her nose buried in a book again and the concentration written on her face was too tempting for him to resist the impulse to distract her. He could always walk up to her and pull her into a kiss to hear the book hitting the floor as she let go of it to grasp at him. It was too simple, though, bordering on possessive and lacking any elegance. He wanted something that was more of a mind game, something that would make a point without him even touching her. And he got the perfect idea.

He sent a little ripple of magic through the air just to get her attention before he moved on to the real fun.

It did its job, luring out her own magic. It reared its head slowly and confusedly, as if just waking up from a long sleep to an unfamiliar setting. And in a sense, it was. Synchronizing their feelings helped them strengthen their magic, but they’d never tried to communicate their feelings through their magic. Well, until now.

“What are you doing?” Griffin asked without sparing him a glance, indicating that she’d read correctly into the message he’d sent her and knew he was looking to draw her attention away from the book and to him.

“Can’t you tell?” Valtor asked smugly before sending another surge of magic her way – this one stronger and more insistent. It called to her magic, pulling at it in a way that was impossible to ignore.

Griffin looked at him but the exasperation in her eyes couldn’t conceal the hunger he could feel rising in her. It fueled her magic, making it reach out to his as if it was her body pressing against him and begging for his touch. And how could he say no to that?

He let out more of his power, having it flowing towards her in continuous waves. With his own desire to feed them, they wouldn’t stop any time soon. He wanted more, wanted to see just where this little experiment could take them, wanted to feel her want for him in a way he’d never thought of before. And he wanted her to feel him. It was clear she could read the emotional charge of the magic so he wanted her to feel all those things that he couldn’t express verbally.

And it looked like she was feeling a lot wrapped up in his magic as she swallowed and her mouth opened to draw in air. Her own magic was rushing through her madly and mingling with his for she desired him no less than he did her. She just didn’t know how to do what he could.

He answered her fervency with a pulse of magic coming off of him. It was considerably shorter than the previous but much more intense with his longing for her, her responsiveness to him driving him crazy with the need to push her to feel, to give her more, to get more.

It washed over her like a tidal wave and the book dropped in her lap as her muscles slackened. The loud moan that came from her mouth sounded a lot like those she gave when she reached an orgasm, and her magic was out of control, consuming all of his with a passion that seemed impossible to feed. Her feelings fed on his and her powers wanted to swallow him whole.

It stirred something deep inside him, a desperate ache in his soul for her that could swallow her whole and he let it out as it didn’t allow to be contained. The unleashed power fueled by his insatiable desire spilled out of him and crashed over her like a tsunami, flooding her senses with all that he felt, with all his need and hunger for her. And the sob that fell from her mouth was the only thing that held him back from drowning her.

He reined in the feelings flowing out of him to focus on Griffin. She had tears falling down her face and no book was in sight as it must have fallen on the ground as she’d tried to escape the excessive stimulation he’d sent her way but he hadn’t noticed, too engulfed in his own mind. She was surrounded by the remains of his magic that she hadn’t been able to absorb through hers thanks to the overload he’d caused her.

Valtor chased them away to let her breathe freely as he crossed the room and sat down next to her. He took her face in his hands and his thumbs stroked her sides to wipe away the tears and help her calm down. He would’ve kissed her but he didn’t want to add to the overstimulation he’d already subjected her to. She needed some peace and quiet to recover.

“How do you do that?” Griffin asked, startling him. She caught one of his hands and pulled it away from her face, clasping it in hers as if to ground him there with her. “I want you to teach me.”

“You do?” he was quite surprised, expecting her to be at least upset with him for pushing her past her limits.

“Yes,” she locked eyes with him. “That was... more than intense. And very... touching,” she searched for the words carefully as if afraid of hurting him with one of them. “I’d like to learn how to do that,” she said and her eyes sparkled with the promise to return the favor to him and have him wrapped in all her feelings.

“Of course,” Valtor said because he didn’t need to protect himself from her. And she proved that when she pulled him into a kiss the warmth and gratitude of which he couldn’t resist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink – Biting + Forced Orgasm (neither of which explored in detail, though, since this one refused to work with me)

Valtor felt pain rushing in his nervous system as Griffin’s teeth sank into his flesh, marking the spot just above his heart. A few drops of blood oozed from the pierced skin as if to seal in blood that he was hers.

“Did you just _bite_ me?” he asked in disbelief of her audacity. He felt her lips getting pulled into a smile against his chest before she let go of the skin between her teeth to look at him.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked innocently while her eyes sparkled wickedly with smugness.

Valtor pulled her into a kiss, claiming her mouth as his and causing her to drop the cockiness and hold on to him to survive his onslaught that left her breathless, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm that he’d set with his conquest.

“You’re going to regret that, sweetheart,” he growled against her parted lips and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down to the mattress above her head. He used magic to secure that they’d stay there. He’d kept some of his magical tricks to himself for situations just like this when she needed to pay. It wouldn’t do to have her freeing herself.

“Not fair,” Griffin protested as she pulled on the invisible restraints, but he ignored her. She wanted him to be hers. He would be. He would be the only thing left on her mind, his name the only word in her mouth, his touch on her skin the only thing she could feel.

“I’d save my breath if I were you,” he said, making her knit her brows as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. “And try not to scream too much,” he said, making it his goal to have her doing the exact opposite. “We don’t want you to lose your voice, do we?” He winked at her, watching the dawning realization make its way on her face. Her lips parted from shock or for air–it didn’t matter–as her eyes widened. It was a sight that almost had him rushing things just to hear her cry out, but he intended to take his time.

He made his way down her body, stopping every few seconds to bite her skin and mark her his, having her moaning quietly. She loved it no matter how much she tried to keep that from him, loved knowing she was his and he wanted her to be. And he’d have her screaming it until she couldn’t breathe with all the tools at his disposal – be it magic or his own body. He swore it as he settled between her legs, his fingers trailing down her folds to find her exquisitely wet. He’d enjoy pleasuring her until she was trying to get away but there was nowhere for her to go and her body succumbed to his will.

He made her come again and again, tremble and writhe, shake and try to escape. Until the only thing she could say was his name. Not even a plea for him to stop. Just his name falling from her lips over and over again like a prayer that he ignored like a whimsical god and kept leaving her breathless with everything he had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink – Mirrors
> 
> This is set while Griffin is staying at Alfea after Winx freed her from Valtor's prison.

“Off to Alfea you ran,” Valtor spoke as if it were the most normal thing that he’d just appeared in her room, “again,” he added, “but was leaving your heart behind a part of the plan?” He looked at her as if he was inside her mind and could see every thought that ran through it, every urge and every need, and her relentless want for him. “Or were you hoping it would lead me here to claim the rest of what’s mine?”

She would speak, would object, but there wasn’t really much to object to. And what she could deny, she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to speak and chase him away when he was closer than she’d dreamed after she’d left him and that gave him a reason to want to stay.

Her dress was off in a second. His magic tore it off her body as if to tell her there was nowhere for her to hide from him, she would never be safe from him. Her hair followed, unraveling from the hairdo that she now wore it in and spilling over her shoulders, the soft tresses begging for his rough touch, tempting him to bury his fists in them and tug until the sounds spilled from her mouth as well.

His own clothes disappeared, leaving him ready for battle. He didn’t need armor when his skin was the perfect weapon against her. His touch on her skin burned so sweetly, leaving her agonizing in pleasure when she should’ve been drowning in hatred like he was.

Valtor wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her out of her thoughts and closer to himself until his breath was invading her lungs. “How long do you think I’ll need to leave you completely out of breath?” He could do that in a moment. “To choke all the air out of you?” An eternity would not be enough for him to do that. As ironical as it was, he was the oxygen of her life.

“You can’t,” she said, feeling the vibrations of her voice under the pressure of his palm.

He must have felt them, too, for he nearly started shaking with anger as the truth rang through his entire being. He wouldn’t choke her to death for breath was the one thing that guaranteed life. And life was the one thing that guaranteed suffering. He needed her alive for it to hurt when he ripped her apart and he knew that, but he didn’t necessarily like it. She was certain that if he could, he would have her agonizing in death so that the breath in her lungs didn’t breathe life into the memories in his mind. Memories of him exploring every inch of her being.

Griffin felt the magic rising in him, calling to her own even when it was coming to life to destroy her. She was certain that he felt the pull between them as well but she didn’t have the time to dwell on that or wonder what fresh torture he had in mind for her. He spun her around and pressed her against the cool surface of the mirror that was now covering the entire wall. She hissed at the cold biting at her skin and the impact of having her face shoved into its own reflection.

She was quickly distracted, though, when he gathered her hair in his hands and wrapped it around his fist. He pulled her into him, his front pressing against her back, and his other arm wrapped around her throat. He cut off her airflow again as she felt him all over her, felt engulfed in the warmth of his body and the burn of his hatred. 

His fingers bit into her shoulder as she grabbed at his arm for support, not to draw it away, and his teeth sank into her neck, marking her his like she’d never left. She cried out when he pushed inside her, feeling just relief to have him fill her. He entered her so easily as if he’d never left her life. And she supposed he hadn’t for he’d always been in her heart. And now he was everywhere – inside her and filling all of her senses with himself. The sight of him thrusting into her in the mirror, the sound of his ragged breathing in her ears, the heat of his skin permeating into her body, the smell of him floating all around her, the taste of his anger lingering in the air – it all filled her mind until it was ready to burst.

A moan falling from her lips had him tugging on her hair with vengeance–she still felt a whisper of his magic ghost over her neck to protect it from damage, though–and the pain it released in her brain was like a trigger pulled that set off all of the emotional charge gathered there. Her eyes filled with tears that quickly started overflowing, marking her skin with the love she still held for him.

“Tell me,” Valtor whispered in her ear, his breath so hot it burned her, yet, she didn’t make a move to pull away, only whimpered in his hands, “what do you see in your reflection?”

The words had her looking, trying to see through the curtain of tears that kept spilling for him like blood tribute even if she already knew what would meet her gaze. Her own eyes stared at her from the mirror, wide as if full of the shock of what they were seeing, the shock of looking at themselves and finding no hatred to reflect that in his eyes. They were just full of love – love and want that would never be returned to them. Not by her own reflection or by his.

Griffin swallowed a moan under his forearm pressed against her windpipe, allowing him to feel her distress, allowing him anything he wanted from her. “I’m yours,” she said, her voice quiet as if that could save her from the truth of the words.

Valtor’s lips moved down the side of her neck, trailing feather-light kisses over it when all she wished was for his teeth to pierce her skin. The pain would be real, at least, unlike those deceptive caresses that only tempted the love inside her further, trying to coax it out where his words could bite into it and tear it apart. “And do I want you?” he asked only after he managed to lure a sigh out of her mouth. The softness of the sound only set it up for his words to cut deeper, making their edges sharper and deadlier.

She shut her eyes tightly to avoid any further confirmation from his reflection. “No,” she heaved the word out, feeling more tears flowing as if trying to drown her before she could say it. But she couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let her. He didn’t want her but he still wanted things from her, and that allowed her to open her eyes, meeting his in the mirror. “But you need me,” she said, her voice sounding so lonely since the atmosphere was stuffed with Valtor’s rage and didn’t allow for any echo.

She felt her hair fall over her back, getting between his skin and hers, as Valtor released it from his hold to grab at her jaw. He forced her head to the side from where she could truly see his eyes, not just the image of them that the mirror provided. “I need you to suffer,” he hissed, the words like a venomous bite that had her heart racing with the violent energy it carried. “And that’s exactly what you’ll do.”

“Please,” she pleaded. With him so close she could barely breathe, much less think, her mind swallowed in despair over not feeling him.

His lips covered hers like a curse falling over her and she kissed back still because she would do anything–anything–to have him again. Even if the only thing he was willing to give her from him was his pain and his hate. And their reflection further proved that as a second image of it in case one wasn’t convincing enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter tomorrow. I am taking one of those breather days I mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Choking

_"Choke me, she whispered, empty me of all the air and fill me with you." - Akif Kichloo_

* * *

_Valtor’s hand slid over the column of her throat, his fingers pressing into her skin and restricting her breathing. _

_She felt her heart beating quicker, her pulse racing as if he was chasing it, and her eyes found his, her gaze never leaving him as she licked her lips before letting her mouth open wide. She inhaled, and then again – deep breaths that had only one job. She was breathing to tempt him to press harder, choke her harder, until there was nothing left in her lungs and she could fill them with him. She wasn’t breathing in search of air. She was breathing in search of him. And he was searching to take more of her._

_His hold on her throat tightened and she struggled to breathe under his hand, her pulse pounding in her head as the pressure in her system built. She wasn’t alarmed, though, for she could feel his magic lingering on his skin, ready to burst out of him and fill her with the oxygen from his own veins if need be._

“_Harder,” Griffin spoke, exerting herself to make the words louder than a whisper._

_He hesitated for a moment but proceeded as requested, trusting her. And she trusted him enough to lay her life on the line. It was kept safe in his hands and she could calmly let him decide her fate. The emotion of giving him all of herself was choking her all on its own. It was too intense to be contained in her frame and so it chased all the air away to make space for itself._

_She covered his hand with hers, holding on, not in an attempt to draw him away from her. She wanted him closer, pressed into her harder, until there was no space between them, no need even for trust because they were one and the same. She never wanted to let go. She wished for it to be impossible to let go, impossible for them to be separated._

_Valtor leaned closer to breathe his air into her as his hand opened, letting go of her throat, and she could swear that that just forced more air out of her. She’d wanted to feel him more but her rapid, shallow gasps seemed to fill him with enough concern as it was. So she just pulled him down to her, pressing her open mouth against his and breathing him in, her heart slowly calming down as he filled her with life._

Griffin’s hand slid over the column of her throat before she grasped tightly at the necklace hanging from her neck. She could still feel echoes of his fingers on her skin, could almost touch her hands to the memories of his. Yet, she could only wish for him to be there while she was fully aware that that could never happen.

She tugged on the necklace and felt it biting into her skin and cutting off her airflow. But it didn’t matter how hard she would pull–or if she wouldn't pull at all–his absence was choking her all the same, worse and worse with each passing day. And no matter how deep she would breathe, she could never get life to fill her lungs. Life was absent from her veins. It was as absent as Valtor’s name on her lips. And she could hardly remember the sound of the word that had once been her favorite thing to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Begging

Griffin was going through the spell books to make sure they hadn’t missed anything they needed, taking her task as seriously as ever. And in doing so she was preventing him from doing the same. Her effect on him was becoming disconcerting. Everything she did drew him to her and just watching her made him want her like he’d never wanted anything else. He couldn’t resist her pull, and it wasn’t even intentional or conscious on her part. Losing control and focus like that was a weakness, he knew that well, but he couldn’t help himself.

He moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle while he used his other one to get her hair out of the way and expose her neck to him. The sight of the delicate skin that was just begging for his lips–and teeth–was so tempting that it was already getting him hard.

“We have a task,” Griffin said softly, as if she could read what was going on in his mind and was trying to coax him into a different direction.

“It won’t get away,” he drawled out, his mouth ghosting over her neck in feather-light caresses. It was a game now, a chase to see who would get the other one to submit to their will. And losing his control didn’t seem so detestable anymore if he could get her to lose hers with him. The hand on her waist moved down and over her thigh while the other one danced along her collarbone in a teasing touch.

“No,” Griffin said, her voice awfully controlled as if she was unaffected. “We’ll just look that much more incompetent the more time it takes us to get it done.” Still, she pressed herself into him harder instead of trying to get away. She was playing his game. She was playing with fire, and yet, it was him who was burning with desire to have her. He was losing himself in his yearning and he needed to make her as desperate for him as he was for her to restore the balance and regain some sense of power.

He nipped his way up her neck, glad to feel a change in her breathing no matter how insignificant it was, and whispered in her ear, “I bet I can make you beg.” She was usually very vocal about her pleasure, but when it came to neediness, she only ever expressed her protests when he didn’t meet her expectations. The reactions of her body to his touch usually spoke for themselves but this time he wanted to hear her, needed her to need him so strongly it had her begging for him.

“I’d like to see you try,” she said smugly before grinding against him, directing both their attention to his erection as if to point out he was already too far gone.

He quickly spun her around to face him and bit at her throat, his teeth sinking on both sides of her trachea as if he was trying to rip it out. He focused his magic on the area in his mouth, though, while his hands roamed her body and the moderate pain was occupying her brain to keep her from registering his spell.

He let go of her throat to attack her mouth while his spell finished its job. She was more responsive now that he’d sparked her interest, her tongue tangling with his as if to welcome it. Biting always left her weak in the knees, becoming his go-to thing when he wanted to turn her on. He held her pressed against him with an arm around her waist while his other hand made its way down her body as he had her dress disappear, leaving her skin bare for him to explore. His fingers found her clit, brushing against it to have her moaning in his mouth.

She broke the kiss to do just that but no sound came from her parted lips. She pulled away to look at him, realizing that she couldn’t speak after a few attempts at it. Her eyes demanded an explanation all the same, though.

“I can’t hear you,” Valtor said to tease. It would just make things harder but he loved a good challenge.

Griffin pushed him away and crossed her arms, glaring at him, before she mouthed an angry “What did you do?”

“I locked your voice away,” he explained. “You can still beg, though.” He smiled at her, having her narrowing her eyes at him to show the annoyance that would’ve been very loud could she speak. “You will get your voice back,” he reassured. “Just say please and it’s all yours.”

Griffin just lifted her chin defiantly, refusing to do that. He’d known they’d have fun.

“Or you can make me come before you to break the spell,” he said in a hushed voice as if sharing a precious secret with her. “Which you won’t.”

That had her moving to undress him like he’d done with her but he was faster and pinned her hands to the table behind her, probably crumpling and possibly tearing some valuable pages of the spell books, but he couldn’t be bothered with that as his mind created a barrier between her magic and him to keep their game going.

Griffin scowled at him before mouthing a vehement “fuck you” at him.

“See? You’re almost there,” he said as he had her wrists cuffed to the table so that he could use his hands on her. “You just have to beg me to fuck you.” He trailed a hand down her body – from between her breasts until his fingers were at her entrance to feel the wetness there. She could deny how arousing his game was–well, not currently–but her body wouldn't.

Valtor looked at her to see determination in her eyes. She wouldn't just give in. She would make him work for his prize. But behind that was hidden the knowledge that she couldn’t win. She knew he knew her body and its secrets and had all the time in the world to make her scream if he wanted to. And he would get right to that. After he heard her beg.

And she did, her voice coming out in a whine that was so desperate it almost had him coming in his pants. Others followed after the first one, his name spilling from her lips as well between the pleas, making them that much sweeter. And all the time that he spent working her up to that state–she hadn’t made it easy to have her mouth falling open and her hips bucking into his touch–was worth it for the reward of having all those sounds coming from her lips. Though, her despair only made him yearn for her harder, the illusion of him having any power over the ache for her he constantly felt melting away as she trembled in his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Voice kink

They tumbled into bed but that didn’t stop Valtor from trailing kisses all over her chest even for a second. He did pause for a while with his mouth right over her heart, though, as if drinking in the rhythmical sound of her heartbeat. It was something he almost never skipped to do. He knew her heart was beating for him and took a moment to appreciate its devotion.

“Valtor,” she moaned out softly. It was her favorite thing to feel him reveling in the sounds her heart made just for him.

“What neediness,” he lifted his head to look her in the eyes as he teased.

“Shut up,” she said as she closed her eyes, trying to block his words out and focus on the feeling of having his erection pressed against her thigh. He was hard for her so he’d do best to drop the smart comments and concentrate his mouth’s efforts on her.

“Does my voice have such strong effect on you?” he asked instead and feeling him shift and move up had her opening her eyes to meet his. She’d put him back in his place but he spoke again. “Perhaps I should utilize that then,” he said before giving her a wicked smile that always meant trouble.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she asked to speed things along. It didn’t matter what new way to torture her he had in mind just as long as he redirected his attention back to her body. She just wanted to feel him touch her.

“Well, I was thinking of using just my voice to make you come,” he said, faking contemplation. He already had his mind set on what he was going to do.

“You can try if you’re so sure of yourself.” That wasn’t exactly what she’d been hoping for. But she loved the rich sound of his voice whispering scandalous things or beautiful compliments in her ears and was curious to see what he’d come up with. She was pretty sure that he’d need to touch her at some point, too. So humoring him wasn’t really a sacrifice on her part.

Valtor moved away from her then, ending all contact between them, which had her heart fluttering with disappointment for a moment. Even if the idea of him having her shaking in the embrace of pleasure  by just using his voice to play with her mind had her wetter than she’d thought.

She felt a whisper of his magic and forced herself to push against it with her own even if she was tempted to let it cocoon her in its midst. “No magic,” she said when she received a questioning stare. “You said just your voice,” she reminded, a dash of smugness creeping in her own at the displeased expression he made. “Unless that would be a problem?” she sat up to look at him with feigned concern. Her whole look was nearly ruined for she barely kept from grinning at his face. The game was proving more entertaining than she’d thought and they haven’t even started. She’d love to watch him try to find the words he needed to accomplish his impossible goal.

“No, of course not,” Valtor wasn’t ready to give up. “Just lay back and close your eyes.”

She did as told, trying to keep still and not squirm from the slight anticipation that crept in her. Her heart was racing as she was waiting for him to invade her brain.

“Do you know what I really love about you?” Valtor’s voice reached her, quiet and reserved, as if he was feeling the soil beneath his feet, scared it would crumble when he stepped on it.

She hummed questioningly, inviting him to continue because that she really wanted to hear. He didn’t usually talk about feelings, and she hadn’t missed the word he’d used. Love. There was nothing she wanted more than to learn what it was about her that made him love her.

“The way you’re so unafraid to place yourself in my hands,” he spoke, his voice a little shaky, but that just made the confession that much more powerful to her. He was combating his own fear in order to open up to her and she barely restrained herself from reaching for his hand. He’d wanted her to listen and that was exactly what she’d do. “You trust me so much to not do anything that would hurt you,” and she was always right to since he always took care of her, “and you’re not scared to show me how much you love me.”

She almost gasped at hearing the word fall from his mouth again. It was a rare occurrence for him to use it and she appreciated the heavenly sound. Although everything sounded like music to her ears when it came from his mouth, hearing him talk about their love was something else entirely. It spoke of his trust in her and his conviction in both their feelings and it touched her very soul to have him showing his to her.

“I love the readiness and eagerness with which you always take care of my needs.” Those words were different, somewhat lighter and more teasing, almost tempting her to open her eyes and glare at him for the smirk she knew was on his face. “Like when you get on your knees for me.”

The muscles in her belly tensed slightly as she waited for his next words, trying to focus on the present and not let her mind drift to examples of what he was talking about from the past.

“The sight of you kneeling for me always makes me hard,” he said, the sound of his words seeming closer than before so she assumed he’d leaned in, the thought of his eyes on her having her breath hitching. “Or rather _harder _since I’m usually hard from the moment I see the desire in your eyes and hear it in the way you say my name.” Her muscles strained at that as she tried to keep still and not reveal to him how well his strategy was working. “It’s so hot to see someone so proud and powerful bend to your will,” he said, his voice a little breathy, and she was glad to know that she wasn’t the only one who was being affected. Hearing him admit so openly the effect she had on him made her aroused in turn. “And when you take me in your mouth, I can melt in your touch, the caresses of your tongue and the kisses of your lips.”

Griffin’s mouth fell open as she fought to breathe with the desire rushing in her veins. He had her plunged so deep into memories that she had to lick her lips in her want to taste him.

“Another thing I love about you is the way you moan when I’m deep inside you.” He was definitely leaning over her now for she could feel his breath in her mouth and it had her yearning so badly to lift herself up and kiss him, have that wicked tongue tangling with hers so it would stop torturing her with sweet words. “All your want for me reverberates in the sounds and makes me want to thrust harder to hear more of them,” her fists closed in the sheets to keep her grounded in reality so that she wouldn't lose herself in the seductive images he had playing in front of her closed eyes. He didn’t need magic to draw vivid pictures of the two of them tangled in each other in her mind. “The way you hold on to me makes me want to love you harder until I’ve sunk deep into your heart and it’s quivering with need for me.” He was so close that the words were hitting her in the face and she couldn’t stand the continuous cycle of arousal anymore. If he kept saying how she turned him on, she would explode with the need to feel him.

Her eyes snapped open, putting an end to the relentless fantasies in her head. “Please, touch me,” she whined, her hands reaching for his shoulders and pulling him down to her.

“If I do, that means I win,” Valtor said, his eyes full of triumph, and she couldn’t comprehend the sight of him not being overwhelmed with desire. Her own mind was engulfed in feverish need to feel him touching her skin, every inch of her body, until she was lost in pleasure.

“Whatever you say, just touch m-” her frantic response was interrupted when she felt his hand on her hip and she almost sobbed in relief to finally have her wish granted.

His fingers moved down her body and dipped between her legs where they were met with the proof of how turned on she was. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet,” he teased with feigned surprise in his voice.

It wasn’t completely true but she couldn’t care less about that. She just grabbed his hand and pressed it harder against her wanting flesh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Scratching

Griffin twisted her wrists in a bid for freedom that Valtor granted as he let go of them to relocate his hands on both sides of her ribcage, his palms pressed against her skin as he braced himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her underneath him. Whether he’d grown tired of holding her arms pinned down to the mattress or his desire to touch her had taken over didn’t matter to her. She was just glad to finally be able to touch him herself.

She ran her hands over his arms, feeling the strong muscles beneath that currently supported his weight and heard him moan appreciatively. A soft smile made its way on her face as she realized they were on the same wavelength. She didn’t mind him restraining her from time to time, but she was dying to touch him after so many days of having zero time for themselves. And it looked like she wasn’t the only one who craved her hands on his skin as her fingers stroked over his torso.

She pressed her palms against his back and the generous contact had him picking up the pace. Valtor leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. His tongue was so insistent in his plea for more as he was wrapped up in her body heat.

Griffin ran her fingers over his back, letting her nails scratch at him as she responded to the kiss and his need. She wanted to feel more of him, too, and he seemed happy to oblige as he thrust inside her faster, kindling her desire more and more with each movement. And it seemed she had the same effect on him, her own want driving him to want more of her and speed up, which, in turn, made her eyes roll in the back of her head.

He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and the soft grunts and pants falling from his open mouth pressed against her skin only had more desire coursing through her as if he’d injected it right into her veins.

She raked her nails over his back in earnest now, sinking them into his skin until she drew blood and a loud groan of pleasure from him. The sensation of how deep her need for him ran seemed to drive him crazy even when accompanied with pain so she did it again and felt him coming inside her, his strained moan reverberating against her throat as his body relaxed on top of hers.

She cradled his head with her hand as she reached with the other to heal the open wounds she’d left on his back, summoning her magic.

“Leave them,” Valtor’s muffled voice nearly startled her as he must have sensed the magic rising in her. “Those are scars I like,” he said as he moved to look at her, his expression serious to give weight to the confession.

Griffin nodded slowly as she felt a rush of new arousal at the thought of him wanting to keep her marks. “Just let me make sure they won’t get infected,” she said, her magic already jumping into action.

Valtor hummed in approval as she cleansed the wounds with her powers before his eyes focused on her. “Now let me take care of you.” He gave her a smile full of promises as his hand found its way between her legs, drawing a gasp from her lips, and she held on to him as he renewed his efforts to bring her to the edge and over it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hair-pulling

Griffin’s heart sank a little when she felt Valtor move and his front wasn’t pressed against her back anymore, but she soon felt his hand sliding up her spine and relaxed under his touch, waiting to see what he had in mind.

He took his time, moving his palm upwards slowly–to differ from the movements of his hips as he pushed into her–to allow her to enjoy the warmth of his skin and the care of his touch. His fingers made their way into her hair eventually, though, and he closed them in a fist, grasping tightly at the purple strands.

Griffin licked her lips, waiting for him to tug, and he didn’t disappoint. He pulled gently, just barely readjusting the position of her head, but it still had a powerful effect on her. She had to keep from moaning at the feeling of all the power over her that she granted him. With just a shift of his wrist he could control her movements and the knowledge of how much trust she put into him–and that he deserved–never failed to make her wet. Well, wetter.

Valtor leaned over her again, his hot breath hitting her ears as he ran his free hand through the tresses of hair that he wasn’t already holding, purposefully tangling his fingers in them to have the excuse to pull on them and make her feel every little movement of his hand. “You love this, don’t you?” he asked, smug to no end as he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Griffin groaned out, her fingers clutching at the sheets while his moved through her hair, sending pleasant shivers through her every time he tugged.

His magic activated at her wanton response and enveloped her neck to protect it from any possible damage, and she waited with baited breath for what would follow.

Valtor rose up again and pulled on her hair to have her stand up as well. It was a lot rougher than the little tugs he’d given up until now but full of just as much care and she loved it all the same even with the harshness. She was glad to feel his arm wrapping around her waist to support her when her shaky legs couldn’t do it.

He used his hold on her hair to guide her head to the side where the angle allowed for their lips to meet. He seemed just as hungry for her as she was for him and that was yet another reason for her to give him everything, every last bit of her love and gratitude for all the care and relentless want he always regarded her with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hand job

Griffin pushed him on the bed and her magic had his clothes disappearing before he’d even hit the mattress.

“Eager today, are we?” Valtor said as he sat up and let his magic return the favor. She was usually more controlled, if only in hopes of concealing how badly she wanted him. It was a shame to keep all that passion hidden away but he understood the impulse. And his teasing about it probably wasn’t helping, even if she knew it was all in good will. He couldn’t resist it. It always brought him comfort and pleasure to see how much she desired him.

Griffin seemed to appreciate the help with her dress, actually, as she climbed in his lap. “And you aren’t?” she raised a brow at him as her slender fingers wrapped around his erection to prove her point. He was hard for her and there was no way for him to deny it.

“Check and mate,” he admitted before he grabbed at the back of her neck and sharply pulled her into a kiss, hoping to catch her off guard.

She kissed back readily, though, and it was him who was left surprised as her tongue was the one to enter his mouth. It was usually the other way around as she let him lead and took the submissive role just for him and it only made him love her more. But she was rather aggressive today, her tongue exploring his mouth as if she’d never kissed him before and her hand burying in his hair to keep him in place.

It was him that broke the kiss when she stroked his erection, the touch firm but still tender, and the seductive duality of it had him gasping.

Griffin’s lips got pulled into a smile at the sound, her eyes still closed from the kiss, making her look like a sated succubus.

“You’re all business today, huh?” Valtor asked, trying to cover up the treacherous sound.

Griffin just looked at him intently with the smile still plastered on her face–though, it was more of a smirk now–as she moved her hand over his length. Her other hand was ghosting over his spine, making shivers run through him. She didn’t need to say anything when his labored breathing and his heated skin spoke loudly of his defeat.

Her fingers quickly found a rhythm that would have his hips bucking into her hand if he relinquished even an ounce of his control over his body. She knew just where to touch to get the response she wanted from him, and he was powerless against her skillful conquest.

He had to push her away, had to grasp at her hand and remove it from him to put an end to the heavenly sensations she had rushing through him, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Her touch was magic and he could only lean backwards and brace himself against the bed as he did his best to take a breath between the sounds she was extracting from his mouth.

“Having trouble keeping your eyes open?” Griffin teased, causing his eyes to snap open when her hand slowed down. He had to bite his lip to keep from voicing his protest but she’d already read it in his body language and just smiled at him once again before she picked up the pace.

He should’ve seized the opportunity to regain some control but the thought of having her stop what she was doing was less appealing than anything else. And the current rhythm she’d settled into had the orgasm building in him. Normally, he would never let himself come like that, he wouldn't allow her to drag him over the edge and the orgasm to take over him before he’d made her legs shake. But she was holding him in the palm of her hand–literally–and he couldn’t get enough of her gentle touch. He was pretty sure he would actually whine if she stopped now.

“Say please and it’s all yours,” Griffin said as if reading his mind.

“Please,” Valtor uttered, the word tumbling from his lips before he could even think about it. He couldn’t really think. All he knew was that he couldn’t have her stopping now.

She pulled him to her and kissed him, and they fell back on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her and she had pleasure enveloping him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Aphrodisiacs

Griffin was studying different maps in an attempt to find some clue where the artifact they were after could be hidden when Valtor placed a cup right on top of the text she was reading.

“Here,” he said as he pushed the cup towards her. It was full of red liquid that suspiciously reminded of blood.

“What is that?” she asked as she looked at him skeptically. She trusted him. She just didn’t trust the thing he was trying to make her drink. She sent a pulse of her magic its way to feel for its structure and it revealed that there was magic in it as well. It was a potion. A very weird, suspicious potion that carried traces of feelings and hormones in it.

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Valtor explained, giving her only a calm look in response to her shocked–and frankly, a little terrified–stare.

“Why would you give me that?” she asked, trying to make sense of what he’d just said. He’d stated it as if it wasn’t a big deal but she couldn’t fathom why he’d need her to drink that. They weren’t doing any spells that would require anything of the sort–and really, she’d expect him to leap at the chance of getting her aroused himself even if they were–as far as she was aware, and there was no other conceivable reason for him to ask that of her. She desired him plenty and he often got proof of that so she couldn’t figure out what had gotten into him. And honestly, not being able to see through his intentions was the thing that freaked her out the most.

“I’m right here to put out the fire before it gets out of control,” he said as he placed a hand on her ribcage and slid it down her side, his touch teasing and seductive, trying to distract her from the loud thought process in her head and lure her into something her brain was resisting. “Don’t you trust me?” he asked and this time there was a seriousness in his voice that she rarely heard from him. It was a sincere question and the hopeful stare he gave her could get her to do the impossible for him.

"Of course I do,” she was quick to reassure as her hand covered his that was currently resting on her hip. “I just can’t make any sense out of your request.” He loved to bring magic in the bedroom, he’d made that much clear. But that particular idea seemed like a direct attack against his own ego. Why would he give her aphrodisiac when he could get her aroused well enough on his own?

“There’s only one way to find out the answer,” Valtor said, his voice luring her into his net once again as he pulled her towards him. He grabbed the cup from the table and handed it to her, his eyes pleading with her to have some faith in him.

She couldn’t stand the thought of leading him to believe that she didn’t trust him so she took it from him and downed the whole thing in one go, never breaking eye contact with him.

A wide grin took over his face as he let go of her hip and took the cup from her, turning away to place it back on the table. He was giving the potion time to kick in.

“What was in it?” Griffin asked to keep her mind from worrying. Thinking about magical technicalities always helped. Besides, she wanted to know what she’d just willingly ingested into her system. She hoped it wasn’t something she couldn’t stomach.

“Mostly water for basis, different stimulants and a capsule full of my scent.” So it was designed to make her specifically aroused by him. “And a drop of my blood that gives it the red color and the texture similar to that of the blood since that’s where it’s going. It gets distributed across your whole body then and heightens your sensitivity as well as driving your arousal levels through the roof,” Valtor explained before putting a hand on her bare shoulder.

She gasped sharply at the intense feeling from the contact that almost overwhelmed her. The potion was doing its job. And she’d been so concentrated on his explanation that she hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of his touch. Especially as enhanced as it was.

“It seems to be working,” Valtor’s voice was dripping with smugness as he dragged his fingers over her collarbone and up her neck, setting her nerves on fire and leaving her out of breath.

“What did you do to me?” Griffin panted as the searing sensations invaded her brain, making everything that wasn’t him hazy and insignificant. She could feel herself growing wetter even though his fingers were now stroking her cheek without even a sexual hint in the touch. Just light contact that was driving her crazy.

“Nothing that you won’t enjoy, I promise,” Valtor said as he leaned in and the feeling of his breath on her skin had her eyes closing and her mouth falling open as her fists grabbed at his clothes. “The urge lessens the more you sate it so a few orgasms should get you back to normal,” he said as he touched his lips to hers and just the contact had her whining for more and pressing herself into him. “Looks like I’ll need to put some more effort into getting you this worked up without the potion’s help,” his lips moved against hers and pressed into them, making it harder for her to focus on the words.

“What?” She forced her eyes open and pulled slightly away to gain some clarity in the mist of his game.

“Well, I promised you an answer, didn’t I?” Valtor asked. “I wanted to see what the peak of your arousal looks like to figure out what I need to do to get you there without any magic involved.”

“I can’t believe this,” Griffin said, doing her best to think but he’d made sure that that wouldn't be easy for her. “I don’t know whether to feel flattered or offended.” Probably both since he’d done it for her as much as for his own selfish reasons. Still, the potion in her system made the morality of the matter seem like a distant and vague memory. She only had space for him in her head and her desire for him on her mind.

“Let me help you with that then,” Valtor said as the back of his hand brushed against her breast.

She gave out an embarrassingly loud moan at that. Feeling his grin against her throat had her swearing that she would get back at him. Right after he gave her a few mind-blowing orgasms, though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep-throating (this one is just a tad bit more explicit than usual)

Valtor walked her over to the bed but before they could fall onto it, Griffin spun them around and had him sit down. It looked like she had other plans.

Griffin bent down and kissed him once again before she pulled his legs apart to make space for herself and lowered herself on the floor between them while maintaining eye contact. Only she could get down on her knees while looking like a queen. She was still as graceful and powerful as ever–if not even more–when she did that.

It always had him tensing in anticipation and gave him trouble keeping his focus off her mouth. But her eyes were just as alluring a sight, filled with so much desire that it matched his own. It was a sight to die for, and he swore he’d been close to that, as breathless as she left him sometimes.

Griffin ran her fingers over his length teasingly before wrapping them around it. She licked her lips, making it impossible for him to tear his gaze away from her mouth, and took his erection between them, swirling her tongue around the tip before she proceeded further, making him tangle a hand in her hair, the other one keeping him from falling back on the bed.

She didn’t stop there, though, and before he knew it, she took all of him in, his length enveloped in her mouth, without choking when the tip hit the back of her throat.

It tore a groan from his own as both shock and pleasure settled in him. Even more so when he realized there was no magic involved to help neutralize her gag reflex. She’d trained it away in order to take all of him in her throat and he was left speechless by it all.

He gently placed his free hand on her jaw and urged her to pull away both in concern and awe. He wanted to say something but at the sight of the deep breaths she took he didn’t know what.

“Did I do something wrong?” Griffin asked, her eyes wide and terrified, and he could almost see the insecurities and worries swimming around in her mind.

He pulled her closer and kissed her like he’d never kissed her before, nor would he get to kiss her again. It was hungry and desperate with his desire to taste more of her devotion and his want to show her his appreciation for her. She’d done nothing wrong. She was perfect. She was everything.

He pulled away only when he couldn’t breathe to find her in an even more dire need of oxygen. He touched his forehead to hers for support and to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “How did you do that?” It must have taken her so much time to learn to do that. And she’d done it all for him.

“I’ve been wanting to do it ever since you told me how much you loved it when I took you in my mouth,” she said, still in need of breath, but the doubts in her mind were quelled. Just like every single last one of his had been.

He loved her. And she was his. She was devoted to him. She loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Against a wall + hate sex (kinda)

Griffin looked at the dark, cloudless sky. Even though it was clear, there were no stars and that made the night so black, blacker than the void in her heart, blacker than the abyss between her and Valtor.

She was free from his prison and even though Winx had saved her from the fate he’d had in mind for her when he’d trapped her in that cell, no one could rescue her from the memories in her head. The past was engraved in her and even the knowledge of what he’d done to her witches and her friends couldn’t erase the history between them.

She shook her head to clear it from his spell. She was thinking loud enough to summon him and having him close to her was the last thing she needed. She had to make sure he’d disappear from Cloud Tower and from her heart once and for all.

A cold shiver ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself, turning to walk back into her room, but she’d barely taken a step when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Valtor was sitting on her bed. She couldn’t quite make out his silhouette but she’d recognize his magical signature everywhere. And it was still lingering in the air where he’d teleported. She couldn’t fathom how she hadn’t sensed him earlier. She’d been preoccupied with thinking about him to notice his invading presence.

Griffin forced herself to step off the balcony and back into the room, her own magic closing the door behind her. She wouldn't run from him, nor would she cower away.

Still, she swallowed when he got up, grateful for the darkness in which it was hard to see, and forced herself to keep still as he crossed the room. His magic was dormant for the moment, no traces of it tempting her own to show its head. Just like she could detect no threat in his body language. Which didn’t mean she was safe, though.

Valtor came close enough for her to see his eyes, close enough for her to feel him invading her personal space, the sound of his calm breaths hitting her ears and the even rhythm only unnerved her more. Anger was his natural state that she knew well. But the composure was disconcerting. At least to her. And she was the one that knew him best.

Valtor’s hands found her waist and the contact startled her but she choked down the urge to pull away. She still put her hands on his chest as a barrier between them that would grant her at least some space to breathe freely. She wouldn't speak, though. Not before she knew what he was after. What he was showing was just the calm before the storm and she had no intention to die that night.

He walked her backwards until her back met the wall and she had nowhere to go with his body in the way. His chest was almost pressed against hers with her hands keeping him only so far away and she was pretty sure he could feel her uneven breathing and hear the frantic beating of her heart in the quietness of the room.

“What do you want?” she asked, the steady sound of her voice covering up those that she couldn’t quite control.

He looked at her for a moment as if studying her and she held his gaze. “Just one little favor,” Valtor said, making her raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief. “You see, I spent seventeen years without the warmth of another human body.” Something dangerous flashed in his eyes but it was gone again the next moment. As if he’d learned to banish the unpleasant memories in the blink of an eye, and she wished she knew how to do that. Though, her problem was a little different. She was trying to forget the heat, not the cold, and his body pressed into her wasn’t helping with that at all. “Without the warmth of your body,” he said, another flash in his eyes. Though, that one had been desire, in that she was sure. And his hand moving from her hip, inching up her body, confirmed it.

She placed her own hand on his arm, halting his progress to give herself the chance to think with as little of him in her system as possible. “You want to have sex with me?” she asked outright, hoping he would laugh in her face, hoping that she had misunderstood. He couldn’t possibly want that. He couldn’t possibly want her.

“If you want to,” Valtor said, leaving her completely out of breath, and the silence was terrifying for she didn’t know if he could hear the whispers in her head. “If not, I will leave you,” Valtor said, filling the room with his voice as if he didn’t care what was going on in her brain, as if he hadn’t come to play mind games.

“Will you?” Griffin asked with the horrifying realization that she was hoping for a ‘no’. She didn’t want him to give her that choice.

“Do you want me to?” Valtor asked instead, proving he was still the person that she knew, proving he would turn each and every one of her own words against her.

She didn’t say anything. He couldn’t get in her head if she didn’t let him.

He stepped away then and the space that opened between them should’ve allowed her to breathe freely. Yet, it only had panic making its way in her head and chasing away every rational thought. And when his hand left her waist, she grabbed at him and pulled him back into a kiss, leaving no room between them and welcoming him into her system.

It was just the same as before–as if she’d never left–and she was losing herself into him. The love that still lingered in her heart was lured out by the familiarity of his tongue in her mouth and it kept flowing, leaving her out of breath.

Griffin pulled away to get some air and not drown in his presence, in his closeness, in his gentleness. “Why?” she asked, her voice harsh from the lack of oxygen and the anger brewing in her. She could have forgotten him,  _would _ have forgotten him if he hadn’t dragged her back into the madness that had been their love. She’d just needed more time. But he’d had to come back, and he’d had to toy with her heart. It would’ve been so much easier if he’d just ripped it apart instead of having it beating for him again.

“Because you’re still mine,” Valtor said as if he could see in her mind. “And it’s killing you as much as it’s killing me.” He had to be genuine. He had to be honest with her. Otherwise how could he hurt her? How would he let her know he didn’t want her even though she hadn’t moved on? She’d practically been waiting for him to come and pluck out her heart like one plucked a flower for the vase on their dinner table without caring that it would wither away. And giving it water just prolonged its agony. That was exactly what he was doing to her – his touch kept her alive while his words pulled her from her roots. “It has been for all these years,” he added, reading her like an open book.

She kissed him again because she didn’t want to listen to him and he let her. He didn’t need words to prove he was right. His fingers wrapped in her hair and tugged to have the sighs falling from her lips. His bites pulled the whimpers out of her mouth. His thrusts forced the moans out of her throat. And all the sounds just confirmed how right he was. He still knew her inside out. But he wasn’t the only one.

The grunts she got when her nails scraped at his scalp and scratched at his back and the groans she extracted with her movements proved she knew him, too. Yet, that only hurt her more. Because the cold wall of Alfea was pressed against her back instead of his warm bed and no matter how tight she’d wrap her arms and legs around him, he’d still leave in the end. It was what he’d come to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Kinbaku

Every circle of rope around her body felt like a circle of his love wrapping around her. He was gentle and worked slowly, carefully, making sure there was no discomfort in it for her when he could’ve used magic to get it done in seconds. But he’d wanted to do it himself and let both of them feel every second of the process. And she’d let him tie her up because she trusted him not to take advantage of her vulnerability, trusted him not to take more than she would give even when she was left at his mercy and couldn’t do anything to escape or stop him, trusted him to take care of her.

He’d taken the time to do his research and learn how things were done so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt her in his ignorance. He’d read everything he’d found on the topic–even if he’d used a little magic to help him process and memorize all the information–before he’d even asked her to actually try it. It had been just a throwaway suggestion before that and something that they’d both only entertain in their fantasies. But he’d shown her the seriousness of his intentions and had convinced her he knew what he was doing.

She’d been very flattered by all the work he’d put into it and had let him do what he wanted with her body. There was no trace of nervousness or feelings of helplessness inside her. She felt safe in between all the circles of rope even with the strong sensations running through her and keeping her too preoccupied for any fear to register in her mind.

It was all about turning pain into pleasure – something that fit the two of them rather well. She wasn’t really afraid of pain–she was quite used to it, in fact–but with his skillful intervention it turned into something else entirely. The sensations transformed in her senses to stimulate her brain in a different way, leaving her aroused and aching for him, wanting to feel more than just his fingers on her skin as he wrapped the rope around her.

It was a good kind of torture and she kept still for him, patiently allowing him to envelop her into his love and the security of his touch. And she never felt trapped no matter how tight the ropes were around her for they were meant to free her from any doubts about his feelings and they did that spectacularly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blindfold + Restraints (kind of)

There was something... something in her eyes and the way her fingers closed around the silver chain of her belt. Something that left him burning with anticipation to find out what was on her mind.

Griffin took a breath before she spoke. “How about we do something different tonight?”

If he’d been intrigued before, he was definitely all ears now. Whatever had her so nervous and probing was bound to be good. “What do you have in mind?” Valtor asked casually. It wouldn't do to get overexcited.

She motioned with her hand to conjure one of her scarves. It wrapped around his wrists and brought them together, holding them in place.

He could easily free himself but he felt no need to. In all his life no one had asked him to relinquish control in such a soft, kind manner. She wasn’t asking to truly take away his agency. She was asking him to trust her with himself. And he had no reason not to.

He conjured another one of her scarves and made it wrap around his head as a blindfold. He wanted to let himself feel every little thing she would dare to do. She couldn’t possibly hurt him.

She walked over to him, her steps loud in her haste as she was too distracted to utilize the opportunity to keep him guessing that the blindfold provided, and straddled him, her movements quick and uncoordinated, letting her joy and excitement wash over him like a tidal wave as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It brought about the urge to touch her, to feel her tenderness and never let it slip through his fingers. The gentleness she brought into his life was like a breath of fresh air that had him gasping for more. And he could take it, the improvised restraints not doing much to prevent him from doing that, but her lips against his proved to be a distraction.

He let her lead, let her tongue slide into his mouth and caress his with the softness of her love. He could always take over and she’d let him. It was why he didn’t. Her dominance was not imposing. It wasn’t threatening. It was selfless. He didn’t know how it was possible. It sure sounded paradoxical. But there she was, taking control to give him all of the love he wouldn't allow himself to feel when protecting his heart was his own responsibility. But now that he’d left it in her hands, he was safe to feel as much as he wanted, to take all that she gave. It left him breathless and weak but she was right there to breathe her air into him and be his support.

Her magic wrapped around him to take his clothes off, enveloping him in security instead of leaving him vulnerable. It exposed him to her love, not a force that he had to defend himself from, and he didn’t feel threatened for a moment. Even when he was left naked while he could feel the fabric of her dress against his legs. It gave her the opportunity to touch every inch of him and have her love sink into him. And thanks to blocking out his sight, the feeling of her fingers caressing him was amplified, leaving his mind enveloped in the pleasure she provided.

He let her do as she pleased and didn’t feel the need to stop her or take control whether she was kissing him gently or scratching the hell out of him. Even the roughest bites were full of affection that she was engraving into his body and his only complaint could be that he couldn’t touch her as well. Of course, the scarf around his wrists couldn’t keep him from doing just that if he so desired but he tried to keep himself in check. He’d agreed to give her control and he stood by his word. Even if it meant that he also had to exercise control over himself. She was giving him everything he could desire anyway.

He was doing well until she started grinding against his thigh and the wetness of her underwear against his skin proved very tempting and hard to resist. The feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest as her dress disappeared and the sounds of her pleasure in his ears didn’t help his self-control, instead making it damn near impossible for him to restrain himself. She was all but riding his thigh and chasing her high and the desire to touch her and help her along was insatiable. He just wanted to grab her and fuck her until she was shaking and crying out his name. He didn’t even care about his own pleasure as long as he got to feel hers and the only thing that held him back was the memory of her happiness when he’d let her lead.

Griffin seemed to read his struggle–even as consumed by sensations as she must have been–and wrapped her hand around his length, her fingers redirecting his attention on himself.

He left himself to her touch and the feeling of her body writhing against his, the noises coming from him as he turned off his mind to enjoy the things she made him feel accompanying those falling from her lips to make for a most beautiful symphony especially as the blindfold made every sound that much more exquisite. And he soon felt her trembling against him as she buried her face in his neck. He tried to ignore the urge to hold her shaking form and focus on his own release instead. And the knowledge that his moans had probably gotten her there just like her peak was driving him insane helped.

Feeling her pleasure so close made him grab for his own and when she renewed her rhythm–she’d gotten somewhat distracted during her orgasm–it didn’t take him long to come in her hand and probably over both of them. He wasn’t quite in the state to tell.

Griffin let him catch his breath, vanishing the scarf that held his wrists bound together with her magic so that he could hold on to her and he used the opportunity. He felt her move and heard her lick his cum off her fingers, causing him to lick his lips in response to the mental image he crafted in his head. Yet, he didn’t reach to remove the blindfold and she rewarded him by doing so herself.

He caught a glimpse of her tongue running over the corner of her mouth before it slid inside and she smiled at him both sweetly and seductively. “Do you like that?” he asked as he raised a hand to her face to stroke her cheek even though she made him want to kiss her until there was no breath left in her. “Like being in control?”

“Absolutely,” Griffin said as she cupped his neck with both her hands. “Watching you restrain yourself from doing what you want for me is the hottest thing I’ve seen,” she said, her breath hitching as if to prove her words.

Valtor grabbed at her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss as he swore she would be the death of him. She read him so well–as if she could see in his head–and he knew he was safe as long as he was in her hands. Which was far more than he could say about anyone else.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Voyeurism

Valtor strode swiftly towards his room. He’d told Griffin to meet him there but the conversation with his mothers had taken triple the time he’d expected it to. And that just spoke of the quality of it. He’d spent more than an hour listening to his mothers nagging at him about various things that weren’t even in his control. So he couldn’t wait to hear the soft sounds coming from Griffin’s mouth just for him to make up for all the berating he’d been subjected to.

He reached his door only to be met with a quiet moan when he opened it. He froze in place as he recognized the sound. It was the one Griffin made when he sank inside her. Or at least, a very similar one.

He slowly stepped inside the room, his gaze glued to her form, as he did his best to not make a noise, although she seemed quite consumed by what she was doing to notice him.

She was lying on his bed naked–just seeing her there like a divine offering for him would’ve made him instantly hard–her own fingers sliding in and out of her as her other hand was working on her clit. Her eyes were closed in hazed concentration and her mouth was open to let the occasional pant or groan come out. And that was with the effort she made to stay quiet. She’d almost reached her peak which could have her even screaming sometimes but she was restraining herself from making noise now.

It was a beautiful thing to witness and he could appreciate it fully now that he could see it from the side. She was like a work of art with the determination in her movements and the passion in the sounds she made. The rhythm of her body was so inviting, tempting him to join her, move her hands aside and claim his place between her legs, and the emotion on her face was so alluring, beckoning him to make her feel even more with his magic and his skin. Yet, he resisted. He wanted to watch.

He’d never seen her quite like that before, pleasuring herself, and he was observing carefully for anything specific her body needed that might have escaped his notice when he was inside her and chasing both their orgasms. Anything like the angle she curled her fingers at or the speed of her movements. He watched and memorized everything that had her cry out a little louder, even when he wanted nothing more than to sink inside her. It was delayed gratification – what he saw now would help him in the future. And that was more valuable than rushing an orgasm that he would get anyway. He wasn’t one to screw himself over.

Griffin’s thighs started shaking and any thought about how much noise it was safe to make seemed to have evaporated from her head as she cried out. “Valtor,” she whimpered his name as the pleasure took over her frame and her hands stilled to give her a break after they’d drawn out everything from her orgasm.

It was different to watch her come like that, when he wasn’t inside her. He wouldn't say it was better–feeling her walls clench around him with the pleasure he’d made her feel was a sensation pretty much nothing could beat–but it wasn’t necessarily worse either. It was a new perspective, and he valued all different ways in which he could enjoy her ecstasy.

“I see you’ve started without me,” he spoke when she’d calmed down enough, startling her.

Her eyes snapped open and a slight blush crept up her neck as she looked at him. “Valtor.” There was a slight questioning tone to his name.

“Don’t mind me,” he said from where he’d leaned against the wall. “I was just enjoying the show.” His words seemed to soothe her as she took a deeper breath. As if she’d expected him to get mad but could now relax when she knew it was okay. “That was such a beautiful sight,” he said to further reassure her and because it was the truth.

“I bet,” Griffin said, her gaze moving down his body to the very obvious and painfully hard bulge in his pants. “Now that you were so kind as to let me come without interrupting, why don’t you come over here and let me take care of you?” She licked her lips, back to her usual bold self.

Valtor smirked at her eagerness and pushed himself off the wall, everything outside of her being turning meaningless to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Guided masturbation

There was something about having him watching her from a chair all dressed while she was sprawled naked on the bed and touching herself, following his every command. He’d been entranced when he’d caught her masturbate and he’d found a way to make himself a part of the process. He was guiding her, telling her what to do, and she followed the instructions, letting him do things to her body when he wasn’t even touching her and he used her hands to drive her mad.

It was vulnerable and intimate and just the thought of the trust and faith she was putting in him had her body quivering. She could always stop, of course, but letting him control her like that when she was supposed to utilize her own touch in any way she wanted to make herself come was making her wetter than she’d thought was possible. It was thrilling to hear him speak another command and change the game.

“_Speed up.”_

“_Press harder.”_

“_Add another finger.”_

“_Slow down.”_

“_Just a gentle caress now.”_

She was losing herself in the sound of his voice and the things he had her do to herself. It was intoxicating to just close her eyes and let his words guide her through waves of amazing sensations. And it surprised her how well he knew her body for the instructions he gave her always led her right to the edge of pleasure before he pulled her back to play some more with her mind, until she was crying out his name and pleading with him to let her come. She was sure he had a smirk on his face but she couldn’t quite open her eyes to get proof of that.

“Touch yourself the way I would touch you right now,” Valtor said, the words leaving her breathless. “Do you know how I’d touch you?” The teasing tone of his voice probably should’ve alarmed her but it just made her want more.

“How?” she heaved out. She had a certain idea about what was going on in his mind but wanted to hear it all from his mouth. Even if she risked being left unsatisfied once again.

“Like I want to torture you and rip every sigh out of your mouth,” Valtor confirmed her suspicions, “every moan that comes out when the pleasure can’t because it’s trapped inside and my fingers are just _a little too slow_,” he enunciated the words and she dropped the pace, “on purpose,” he made sure to stress, “to set it free. Like I want you to suffer with no release.”

Her movements were too slow to provide any sufficient stimulation indeed, keeping her suspended in a state of torturous bliss, but his voice still sounded heavenly and–in her aroused state–seemed to be pushing her towards the edge on its own.

“And then,” he paused, prolonging her agony, “just before you’re about to break from the crushing pleasure...”

Griffin whimpered in confirmation of her desperation.

“I’d pick up the pace,” Valtor showed uncharacteristic of him mercy but she didn’t care. She just wanted her release.

She worked her fingers faster and harder, almost afraid that he’d deny her again. And she was right to be.

“And I’d stop just before you came,” Valtor spoke just when she reached the edge and it was no coincidence. He’d learned all the signs of her approaching climax and could stop her at just the right time.

Griffin cried out but stopped nonetheless, her thighs convulsing in anticipation but there was nothing to feed the pleasure and it slipped through her fingers. She tried to focus on her breathing and get that in check to distract herself.

She heard Valtor get out of his chair and cross the room before he sat down on the bed next to her. She felt him stroking her hair, the action soothing after the torment he’d subjected her to.

He leaned in, their lips almost touching. “Because I want to be inside you when you shake from your orgasm.” His voice was a little raspy as if he’d been straining himself with controlling it and himself.

She whined pleadingly and his mouth covered hers as she felt a wave of magic wash over her before his skin was on hers. He’d used his powers to get rid of his clothes and he entered her, having her panting in his mouth and trembling in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Silence + Wagers

“First one to make a noise loses.” Valtor raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you say?”

Griffin licked her lips, considering the offer. It was clear that he expected to win. Between the two of them she was a bigger screamer than him and that usually pleased him but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with her. They both knew she’d have a harder time with that game but she couldn’t resist the desire to beat him.

“What’s in it for me if I win?” she asked. Wiping the smug look off his face would be enough of a reward but it was still good to know what else she was fighting for. It could motivate her and help her stay focused. Eyes on the prize and all that.

“Whatever you want,” Valtor offered generously with a casual shrug. He was so dismissive of the possibility of losing that he would’ve successfully seduced her into playing even if she’d been trying to resist.

“Okay then.” She feigned contemplation even though she already had her mind set on what she would do with her victory. Or rather what she’d get him to do. “If I win, you’ll have to do exactly as I say for the rest of the night.” She’d have so much fun. He was out of his mind if he thought she’d let him win. Not this time. Not when she had such a great opportunity right in front of her.

“Deal,” Valtor said, still convinced in his chances to win. “And if I win, you’ll get on you knees for me and give me the best head of my life,” he said as he leaned in, holding her gaze as his lips almost touched hers to illustrate his interest in her mouth.

Griffin leaned in as if to kiss him but she just spoke instead, letting her lips brush against his to tease him, “And here I thought you’d want something that I wouldn’t be quite willing to do any other day.” She smiled as he sucked in a breath.

“You sound quite eager to use your mouth for my pleasure,” Valtor said, the hitch in his voice giving away the kind of thoughts that were swirling in his head. Just according to her plan. She herself was quite aroused by the idea she’d put in both their heads but she tried to keep herself in check. She could use some advantage against him since she knew that he wouldn't play fair. And the hand slowly inching up her leg only seemed to confirm that.

“I’m always eager to please you,” she said as she pulled back a bit so that he could see her face. She wasn’t just teasing with that. And it would help her convince him that she wasn’t suspecting anything about his intentions.

“Good to know,” Valtor said, only half-teasing. “Shall we start then? I’d like to claim my prize.”

Griffin chuckled at his cute but misplaced self-confidence before she shut her mouth and nodded. It was time to play. And she wouldn't lose this one. Not with such a great prize on the table.

He’d waited just for that to have his hand between her legs before she had time to react. Luckily, she’d expected that, but he seemed quite taken aback by the wetness that his fingers found at her entrance. It had him parting his lips but he still pushed two fingers inside her as his thumb found her clit. His expression soon turned triumphant again since she was rather soaked and already on her way to an orgasm.

She reached to take his erection in her hand but he caught it with his and pinned it against the mattress, restraining it there with his magic before he did the same with the other one as well. He was physically stronger than her so that was to be expected. And she’d expected all of it because she knew him well.

She used her own magic and was free in no time, granting herself the chance to wrap her fingers around his length while he fell prey to shock.

His mouth opened to form “how” but he cut himself short before he could lose their bet. She’d expected that as well, though. It would take a bit more than that to take him down but she had the perfect plan in mind.

She felt his erection harden even more under her palm as she gave him a few strokes while he was still lost in confusion. His own fingers had slowed down but he picked the pace right back up, recovering quickly and with his competitiveness reinvigorated. He loved a challenge and that was exactly what she’d used to free herself. He had more fun when she put up a fight which had left a “crack” in the magic that held her down, a chance for her to escape. It had been a process of trial and error but she’d finally figured that out.

She focused on touching him and tried to ignore the things he had her feeling. His fingers were working furiously and if he got her to come, she would lose. There was no way she could keep herself from making noise during an orgasm. All of his games had taught her a bit of self-control when it came to that, though, so she was safe for now. But he didn’t need to know that.

She closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open. It was a risky move since she’d already had to bite down on her tongue a few times to hold back the moans. It would be well worth it, though.

She felt him pick up the pace even more as her own hand slowed down, convinced that he’d gotten her where he wanted her. When she had him wrapped around her finger. Or in this case, in the palm of her hand. 

She let her fingers stop completely and found the spot that drove him wild when she had him in her mouth. It was usually her tongue that drew out the groans–and that happened every time without fail–but she suspected her fingers could have just as good of an effect, if not even a better one.

She pressed her fingers there, letting her nails scrape gently at the sensitive skin, and heard him moan. Loudly. It was enough to make her let go of him. She may have not been so cruel and could’ve let him enjoy the contact a little while longer but he had to get what he deserved for being all smug with her.

“Looks like I won,” Griffin said as she opened her eyes to see the dawning realization on his face.

He seemed to mourn his loss for a moment before his gaze met hers. “What is your first order, mistress?”

Something about the title rubbed her wrong. “Don’t call me that,” she said, feeling a rush at utilizing the power he’d given her, the power she’d won.

“Shall I call you goddess then?” Valtor asked before he slipped his fingers out of her and raised them to his mouth to lick them clean.

Griffin caught his wrist before he could, letting her nails dig into his skin until he hissed. “I don’t remember allowing that,” she said before she pulled him into a kiss that was sure to let him know he was hers. And he had the common sense to let her claim him and not try to lead. “Also, goddess sounds fine,” she said when she pulled away, enjoying the sight of his breathlessness. She would have him worship her anyway. “And don’t talk to me like that.” He was her servant for the rest of the night. He needed to treat her with respect. “In fact, why don’t you put that mouth to good use?” Griffin buried her hand in his hair and tugged his head down, guiding it between her legs.

“Yes, my goddess,” his response had a smile plastered on her face. Though, it didn’t stay there long as she was soon moaning and screaming to her heart’s content.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Seduction

Valtor’s back was turned on her as he was crouching over the notes on his desk, studying them religiously. He’d done nothing but work after the last fight with his mothers. It had been bad. She could tell by the way he wouldn't even stop to rest and would ignore her touch again and again. She wanted to help him but she didn’t know how since he hadn’t even found the time to tell her what the fight had been about. All she knew was that he needed a break but she couldn’t even distract him long enough to get him to look at her. She was lounging on his bed and he didn’t even care.

Griffin sat up when an idea struck. Valtor loved to get her sidetracked when she worked and, as much as she hated to admit it, he was spectacular at that. So maybe it was time to take a page out of his book.

She let her mind drift back to all the times he’d seduced her away from her work and into his bed. He was good at using magic for any and all of his purposes and she soon found herself getting lost in the memories of all the things she’d let him do, her desire kindling. She felt it rushing through her veins and focused on it, looking to tether it to her magic before she released it out of her form.

The heat left her body and moved to him, sweeping over him like a tidal wave and invading his senses. And even if he didn’t react, his stance changed. His shoulders strengthened and he raised his head slightly, his gaze still trained on his notes but his attention was now on her. And his magic had awoken, lingering on his skin but not interacting with hers.

Griffin grinned to herself at the partial success and let her want for him flow. She let it take over her mind and conjure images of what she’d love to do to and with him. And they were all so enticing but she tried not to lose her grip on herself. She was trying to seduce him, not herself.

And it seemed to be working for he’d dropped the pretense that he was reading, his eyes closed as he left himself to the feeling of her magic surrounding him but there was still resistance in him. He wouldn't let his own magic join hers and tangle with it. Instead, he struggled to hold it inside where it couldn’t respond to her call.

She didn’t let that deter her and focused on the feelings flowing through her. She let her want become more earnest and desperate until it was more of a plea for him rather than a tempting invitation. She was all but begging for his touch through her magic and she knew he couldn’t resist that. He was drawn in by her need and letting go of a bit of control could get him exactly where she wanted him. So she let herself get consumed by her desire for him and her magic did the rest, infecting him with the same insatiable want that she felt.

Valtor finally gave up and turned to look at her, his expression serious as he held her gaze. “I knew I was working against myself when I taught you to do that,” he said, faux regret dripping off of him as he got up from his chair to join her on the bed.

“Poor you,” she played along, “subjected to that terrible torture.” It was hard to keep a straight face but she managed. “Perhaps I could do something to make it up to you?” Her lips parted and she licked them at the sight of the desire in his eyes as she slid a hand up his chest, impatient to feel him.

“Oh, that you’ll do,” he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her feet, attacking her mouth, but she was just happy to finally feel his hands on her body.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Bonds (Telepathic). It veered off course though. You'll see.

She had just about eight pages of her book left when she felt Valtor’s magic creeping towards her. He was impossible ever since she’d used her own to lure him to bed, always trying to distract her in the most frustrating of times–like just after waking up which resulted in being aroused and unfocused the entire day or when she was a few pages away from the end of a great story, making her choose between him and the book–and usually rather successfully at that. Not that she put up much of a fight.

His magic covered her skin and entered her body as it met no resistance. It focused on her brain and started painting a picture in her mind.

It was her, naked, lying on his bed with her head hanging off the edge as his erection entered her mouth and he pushed it all the way in. He stayed like that for a while before pulling away to allow her to breathe. His fingers were working on her clit as he leaned over her body before he pushed his length into her mouth again and she moaned around it. His fingers drove her crazy and having him between her lips turned her on all the more.

Griffin licked her lips, trying to focus on reality enough to be able to glare at him. “We shouldn’t be doing that here.” They were in the library. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Yet, just the thought of pushing him away made shivers run down her spine. Not the good kind.

“You can always throw me out of your mind if you want,” Valtor stated innocently. He was right and she hated him for it. She wouldn't have to see a thing if she didn’t want to as she could block his magic from entering her mind. And it would be a good idea, too.

Still, she didn’t try to stop him when he had another image forming in her head. She was blindfolded underneath him as he was pushing them both towards ecstasy. His hand was wrapped around her throat and he was squeezing lightly, just enough to get her to feel his grip. And she nearly moaned–both in the vision and in reality–at the feeling of it. It was so good it had her clawing at his back, making him cry out as well, with the hand that wasn’t holding his wrist and pulling him closer to feel more of him in her system. And it was even more intense with the blindfold on her head.

Griffin’s lips parted as she felt herself growing wetter. He’d have her writhing in need from the other end of the room if she didn’t do something soon.

She flipped the book closed, not even remotely interested in it anymore, and got up to drag him to his bedroom. He’d better be prepared to deliver on his unspoken promises.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sex Pollen
> 
> I decided to post this entry as its own story. I did so much worldbuilding for it that I couldn't post it in a nsfw collection. Not that there's anything wrong with those. I've had much fun writing my entries but none of those have even the beginnings of a plot so I thought this one deserved its own story where it wouldn't get buried under smut with no plot whatsoever.

Here's the summary of that story:

The Ancestral Witches sent Griffin and Valtor on a mission to destroy a temple in the oldest parts of the universe. What happens there leaves Griffin with some important realizations about the relationship between the two of them. Maybe even more than she wanted to know and now she's left in the middle of a dangerous game of give and take. Pre-series.

And here's the link to it: 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218816

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the caused inconvenience but I wanted to do what was best for my writing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sexual Extortion
> 
> Warning for dub con. Also, this is where the hate gets real. On both ends.

She heard footsteps and sighed before standing up from the cot. He only ever came down to her cell in search of a fight. And the sooner he got his fix, the sooner he’d go away. So she let him drag her into his games to be rid of him quickly. Seventeen years of anticipating his return had been long enough.

Valtor showed up at the door and made the magical bars disappear. He walked in slowly, giving her time to try her hand at escaping. As if she’d fall for the obvious bait. She would never get past him. And she wouldn't entertain him by trying.

The bars materialized again with a loud sound fed by the anger at her defiant denial to play his game, telling her that she was trapped in his cage and she would do what he wanted.

“What do you want, Valtor?” she asked, letting the annoyance in her voice. She was bored of his hatred and just wished to speed things along so that he’d leave her alone. And the surest way to do that was to anger him.

Valtor studied her for a moment, deciding how it was all going to play out. He’d already planned what to do but not the way to go about it. “You’re the one who wants a lot of things,” he said as he stepped closer, choosing a strategy. “Your freedom.”

“Which you’ll never give me,” Griffin commented calmly. It was too easy. He wasn’t even trying. It would just put him off if she fell for that and he’d drag things out. She’d have to wait for him to put some more effort in it before letting his trap click closed around her. He owed her at least a decent attempt at revenge.

He tilted his head to the side in feigned contemplation. “True.” Another step towards her. “You want your friends to stay safe.” That one hit closer to home. But still not close enough.

“And you’ll leap at the opportunity to hurt them,” she said, staring him in the eyes. They’d be fine as long as his focus was on power. Or on her. If her suffering kept him entertained, he wouldn't even think about them.

“Also true,” Valtor dropped every pretense as he came even closer. “You want your students to be protected from me.” That one truly made her see red, for they were just young girls that were helpless against him. He should’ve never brought them into the middle of that. She should’ve never brought them into the middle of that.

“Leave my students alone,” she bit at the bait, the outrage in her words making it believable enough for him not to notice that she was still very much in control of herself and her reactions.

“I will,” Valtor said as he came to stand in front of her, making her freeze for a moment until she remembered that he was toying with her. “If you get down on your knees for me,” he revealed the catch as he held her gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching up as if he couldn’t quite hide his amusement.

“What?” Griffin asked, staying perfectly still, her lips the only thing that was moving. Just a shift in her taut muscles, just the tiniest movement and she’d fall apart.

“Show me how far you’re willing to go to defend them,” Valtor had the audacity to spew out the grotesque words directly in her face. As if her love and care for her students existed for his entertainment. She had to kill him just for daring to insinuate something so vile. “And if you convince me, I might just leave them alone.” He wouldn't, that was the problem. Otherwise, she wouldn't hesitate for a moment. What happened to her was of no consequence if it meant her students would be safe. But they wouldn't be. They’d still be in his hands. And she’d be damned if she put herself at his feet. “All you have to do is kneel for me.” He flashed her that smile that had once made her go weak in the knees.

“Oh, is that all?” Griffin asked as she crossed her arms. He didn’t really think she was stupid enough to believe that, right?

“Everything comes with a price, Griffin, you know that,” the patronizing tone and the cold in his gaze only feeding her temper and tempting her to unleash her magic. His own magic came into play, almost making her jump and successfully leading her to hate herself for it when she realized he’d used it to remove his gloves. He smirked at her before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Is your dignity really worth more than their lives?”

Griffin’s lips parted in shock–not really looking for air since there was no space for it in her struggling lungs–as her arms fell limply at her sides.

His hand was so cold on her skin when he cupped her cheek that it almost shocked her enough to have her pull away but his touch stung as he traced his thumb over her lips. He made sure to  have his mouth nearly on hers. “What a pretty mouth you always had,” he said and it wasn’t just an empty, throwaway line to intimidate her. Though, if she had to be perfectly honest, it did that as well.

It purposefully dragged her back to the past when her mouth had been his sanctuary where he’d retreat to kiss her lips and receive her affection in physical and verbal form. And she’d loved using it to make him feel loved. A small treacherous part of her still ached to caress every inch of him with her lips. And keeping the images out of her head was proving to be damn near impossible.

Valtor’s lips came closer, almost touching hers in a chaste kiss that had her breath hitching. As if on cue, that had his tongue dart out and run over her lips, breaking the illusion of anything sensual or pure happening between them. All that was left was the disgusting reality of the hate they shared. “If you don’t do as I ask, I will kill them, Griffin,” his hand slid down until his fingers were wrapped around her throat – not to hurt her but to illustrate his point. “Right in front of your eyes,” he said, his gaze burning away her resolve.

The tears were trying to spring to her eyes but she forced them down. Just as she did to herself. She sank to her knees and his hand let go of her to allow her to humiliate herself for him. His magic had her hair spilling over her shoulders the way her tears were eager to spill from her eyes and encouraged them to do just that despite her will. She had to keep pushing them back with as much force as he used to pull her closer and bury his hands in her hair. He tugged her forward until she almost lost her balance and her face ended up pressed against his erection. Breaking her will had been the perfect foreplay for him.

She closed her eyes and her heart–heaven knew she wouldn't allow him to make her feel anything for him again–and opened her mouth to take him in. He wasn’t gentle at all as he pulled on her hair and thrust in her mouth but that worked for her. For her gagging reminded her what it was that he wanted from her. He wanted her suffering, not her love. But it was his loss. She wouldn't break for him because she had someone else to give her love to. A lot of people who deserved it more than he ever could.

And she swallowed her pride just like she swallowed his cum when he finished right down her throat, giving her no choice but to take it. But she’d made her choice already. And she was glad she hadn’t chosen him just like he was mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no chapter tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritual Sex
> 
> Warning for some blood.
> 
> This turned out much angstier than I thought it would be. It's not even pain and pleasure, but pain and agony. You've been warned.

They’d done it before. Joining each and every part of themselves–and it had been better than perfect every time–but it was different now. Maybe it was because they were doing it with a purpose different than just sinking into each other. Or maybe it was because they had to connect even further.

The ritual demanded that their mixed blood flowed through both of them. Something similar had once been a part of wedding ceremonies–first the mixed blood had flowed into the spouses’ veins and then into the child they conceived–and that fact both excited and upset her because she wasn’t certain if he would’ve ever asked her to do anything like that if it weren’t in the name of power. Sometimes that was all that mattered to him and nothing else was sacred. Not even her.

She tried to push those thoughts away. They could very well interfere with the ritual since she and Valtor had to be in total sync and she doubted anything even remotely similar had ever gone through his mind.

Valtor was all concentration,  focused on the task at hand as he cut her palm, making her wince. He’d done that to himself, too, his own blood already in one of the two silver goblets. There wasn’t even a trace of a wound on his hand since he’d healed it with his magic. And he did the same for her, closing the incision on her palm as soon as he got enough blood in the other goblet.

Now followed the part that made her nervous. Apart from standing naked in the ruins of a temple dedicated to a fertility goddess. Valtor had said that they couldn’t do the ritual at their home base and she’d never in her life agreed with anything faster. So he’d found the temple that he’d reassured her hadn’t felt human presence for at least twenty years. And it’d been even more since it’d been used.

He’d said it would help their ritual come to fruition to do it there and had reassured her that, since all their energy would be focused on it, there was no risk of her getting pregnant. It wasn’t the time for a child–the way things were going she didn’t know if there would ever be a good time for a child–and she wasn’t even sure she wanted a child. She wasn’t sure if Valtor would ever want a child.

Valtor handed her the goblet, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she took it from him, looking at the blood in it. That was her last chance to back away. But doing that would mean admitting that she had doubts about their relationship. And she couldn’t do that. Not to Valtor. Not to herself.

She raised the goblet to her lips–Valtor did the same–and drank the blood in three sips like he’d instructed her. She tried not to focus on the taste that was only sharpened by the nature of her thoughts. It was all like a blade cutting through her and the pain was impossible to ignore.

She barely waited for Valtor to set the goblets aside before pulling him into a kiss, the softness of his lips like an  ointment to her wounds. Everything else was so much easier to ignore when they were one and that was exactly what both of them were looking for. Even if for different reasons.

Valtor pulled her down with him without breaking the kiss and helped her into his lap. He guided his erection inside her and she only released his lips to moan at the feeling of fullness, the lack of oxygen barely registering in her mind. She didn’t need to breathe. She needed him.

Her magic reached out for his and grasped at it like a tiger sank its claws into its prey. He held on to her–both physically and magically–in a similar way, his grip firm and keeping her there with him. And she only wished to lose herself into him but she couldn’t. She had to stay focused if they wanted the ritual to work.

They were trying to achieve an even greater sync between them that would allow for more power. But it would only work if they held on to their intent throughout the entire process and especially at the climax since that was when most of the energy was released. And that wouldn't be easy.

She focused on their magic–the way it was flowing and dancing together–and on the feelings that fed it. She loved him. And the way he touched her, the way he looked at her and whispered her name, the way he kissed her and let her see every part of him could only mean that he loved her, too. It was all there, in the little things. And that was all that mattered. Because nothing was big enough to separate them.

Griffin felt the release of energy as she came. It burst around her and tangled into her hair, sank into her skin and got tethered to her feelings, her love for Valtor turning into a talisman of sorts. The moment the feelings were evoked, the extra magic would resurface, too, giving her additional strength.

It was ironic. How she could use the magic she’d cultivated through the ritual that relied on her union with Valtor even when she was fighting against him when he came back for his revenge seventeen years after she’d betrayed him. Because she still loved him. Yet, he was still stronger than her. Because he’d always done everything for power. He’d always loved power more than her. And it was painful to use the power she got from her love for him.  And it was ironic. For it made her feel weak.


End file.
